The Hatter's Kids
by Sinister laugher
Summary: This is my first fanfic. A secret Alice has kept for fifteen years shows up in the form of her twin children and trouble brews when the secret reaches certain ears.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke filled the air as a house burned to the ground. Firefighters were on the scene struggling to stop the fire and rescue anyone that might be inside. Just as the house was about to collapse, the door, which had been recently put out, was forced open. Two teens stumbled out and fell to the ground. Firefighters rushed to them and hurried them away from the house.

As the fire was put out, the two teens were being treated for any injuries and smoke inhalation. One of them, a girl, was crying and clinging to the other teen. The other sat and stared into the distance, jumping every now and then each time someone came near him.

"What are your names?" a man questioned them. The girl looked at the boy beside her, but he only stared ahead, silent.

"I'm Hannah and this is my twin brother, Lucas," the girl said.

"Was there anyone else in the house with you?"

"Our mom," Lucas mumbled barely audible. Hannah clung to her brother once again as she continued to cry.

"Did she make it out?" the man asked. Lucas shook his head, but didn't say another word. His vacant eyes gave away nothing. Unlike his sister, he remained perfectly calm despite what they had just gone through. Once the man walked away, Hannah turned to her brother.

"Lucas?" she said. "What's going to happen to us now?" Lucas didn't say anything. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a reassuring hug.

"We don't have any other relatives," Hannah went on, ignoring her brother's silence. "Where are we going to go?"

"We could always go look for our father," Lucas suggested after a while.

"But he's in Wonderland!" Hannah gasped. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"Through our dreams," Lucas said.

"But, if he doesn't want us?" Hannah argued. "He doesn't even know about us!"

Lucas didn't say anything. Hannah glanced at his arm, which had been burned in the fire, and noticed that it was shaking slightly.

"Alright, you two," the man said, coming up to them. "You'll be sent to a foster home for now until we can find any relatives you might have."

"Okay," Hannah said following after him. She paused when she saw that Lucas wasn't following. "It's alright Lucas," she said holding her hand out to him. He took her hand hesitantly and followed along with his sister. Lucas glanced back at what was left of their home. His left eye glowed slightly as a single tear slid down his cheek which he wiped away quickly.

_Goodbye, momma, _he thought, _we'll never forget you._

*In Wonderland*

Ever since Alice had left Wonderland, the people that lived there had become unstable if not more. The White Rabbit became more dangerous and he didn't care if he knew Alice would have been upset if he killed a faceless. The Knight of Hearts found himself lost more than usual. The Cheshire cat went sneaking around getting hurt often as he did so. The Bloody Twins, March Hare, and the Queen of Hearts never hesitated when they killed faceless. The Clockmaker found it harder and harder to keep up with all the work he had been getting and he still didn't rest like he should.

But that couldn't compare to the broken heart that the Mad Hatter was experiencing. When Alice left, she took his heart with her. It felt as if it had been ripped straight from his chest and stomped into the ground. The mere mention of the outsider sent him over the edge and he became even more temperamental. He suppressed memories of her and he struggled to forget about the night they had spent together. It haunted his soul.

As he sat in his office completing paperwork, he heard a knock at the door. He sighed as he stood and headed to the door. Opening it revealed Elliot.

"What?" Blood said harshly. Elliot flinched and rubbed his head.

"The incubus is at the gate with two teenagers," he said. "Nightmare said that he needed to see you urgently."

Blood growled but headed out towards the gate, Elliot following behind. Once outside, Blood saw that the demon was indeed there as well as the teens, one of which looked familiar. He froze in place. The girl looked so much like Alice that she could have been her twin. The boy that stood beside her was glancing at the twins nervously. He seemed to not feel safe there.

"You wanted to see me?" Blood glared at the incubus.

"Yes, but can we please discuss this in private?" he asked with a nervous smile.

"Fine," Blood said walking back to his office. Nightmare turned to the two he had with him. He gestured for them to follow and notice the boy still glancing at Elliot and the twins nervously.

"Hannah," Nightmare said to the girl who understood. She took hold of the boy's hand and led him after Nightmare. They caught up with Blood outside his office. Once inside Nightmare had the teens sit on one of the sofas.

"Now what do you want and who are they?" Blood asked sharply.

Nightmare sighed and went to stand behind the teens, Blood watching his every move suspiciously.

"This is Hannah," he said pointing to the girl. "And this is Lucas." Blood remained silent as Nightmare continued. "They're your twin children."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, little laughers! Alright so here's the second chapter to my story. I'm kind of hoping I'll get better at this soon but until then enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Heart no kuni no Alice! I only own Lucas and Hannah!**

"They're your twin children."

At first Blood didn't say anything, but then he started to laugh. "You must be joking!" He said. He looked at the two on the sofa. He stopped laughing as he looked them over. Hannah looked so much like Alice and Lucas so much like himself, that he almost believed it. Almost.

"Do you wish to know the tale?" Nightmare asked. "Even I was shocked when I met them."

"Please explain everything," Blod said calmly.

"The night before Alice left, fifteen years ago," Nightmare began."You remember don't you? Well, these two were conceived that night. Alice gave birth to them in he world and raised them there. Alice blocked me from her mind so I would be able to know about them. That still surprises me by the way."

"So if she kept them a secret, then how did they get here?" Blood asked.

"Alice told them about us and they remembered what I can do," Nightmare explained. "They called to me in their dreams and aske for my help."

Blood sat on the opposite sofa and ran a hand through his hair. "What about Alice? Where is she?"

"I'll let these two tell you that," Nightmare said. "I believe I should go now so you can talk with them." He disappeared leaving the three alone in awkward silence. Lucas kept shifting in his seat and Hannah was looking at her hands though she glanced at Blooda few times.

"So where is your mother?" Blood asked, finally breaking the silence. Hannah looked at Lucas before turning back tto look at her father.

"She's dead," Hannah said gripping her dress in her hands. This news seemed to shock Blood.

_Dead_? He thought. "How?"

"Our home had been set on fire. People thought we were freaks because we didn't fit in, especially Lucas."

"How does he not fit in?" Blood asked, looking Lucas who was staring at the bookshelves in the room.

"His brain didn't develop properly so he doesn't understand things very well," Hannah said. "Momma said I should leave him alone about it." Blood watched as Lucas shifted uncomfortably. He didn't meet Blood's eyes and he didn't speak at all. Blood looked back to Hannah and noticed for the first time that her eyes were different colors. The right was green; the left was blue. Lucas's was the same. "We came here because we had nowhere else to go. We had no relatives left."

"If Alice wanted to keep you a secret then why would she tell you about us?" Blood demanded. He was angry now. Alice had kept his children a secret from him. Who wouldn't be angry about something like that. Lucas moved then. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was slightly burned around the edges but otherwise unharmed. Lucas reached across th gap between the sofas and handed the paper to Blood who took it careful not to damage it further.

"Only survivor," Lucas said as if it was an actual person, but Blood understood that he meant it was the only thing to have survived the fire. Blood unfolded the paper carefully and read over what it said.

_Blood,_

_I'm sorry for leaving and causing you pain but we both know that I don't belong there. I wish I could still believe that it was all a dream but the proof that it wasn't a dream lives on as Lucas and Hannah. I know that you're angry but I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry for keeping them a secret but I had to. I realize that they are too much like you and they need to know who their father is. I told them about Wonderland so they would know about their father and where he is from. If you ever do meet them, I hope you accept them as your chldren even if you don't know them very well. I'm sorry about everything and I wish that things could've been different._

_Love, _

_Alice_

Blood could feel his eyes sting with oncoming tears, but being the person the he was, he didn't allow them to fall. If she knew that he would have been angry, then why did she do it anyway?

"Wouldn't cause pain," Lucas said barely audible. Blood could tell now what Hannah had meant when she said that Lucas's brain hadn't developed properly. He never spoke and when he did, he didn't use full sentences. As he looked at Lucas, he noticed a bandage poking out from under his right sleeve. It was slightly stained red and Blood became curious about it.

"How did you injure your arm?" Blood asked him. Lucas looked at his arm as if he hadn't known he a injured it.

"Burned," he said. "Protecting Hannah."

"The roof was falling and a beam graze his arm when he pulled me out of the way," said Hannah. Nobody said anything after a while. Hannah was looking at her hands again, Lucas was staring at the bookshelves again, and Blood watched them deep in thought.

As the time period changed, Lucas yawned, catching Blood's attention.

"I supppose I should show you where you'll be staying," Blood sighed. All three left the office, heading down the hallway towards the guest rooms. "You can have these two," Blood said pointing to two doors at the end of the hallway. "The bath is two doors down if you need it."

"Thank you," Hannah said, giving him a hug. Blood tensed but returned the hug none the less.

"You're welcome," he said. He released her and turned to Lucas. Lucas held out his hand for a handshake. Blood glanced at Hannah.

"He does that when h meets ne people," she explained. "And when he doesn't feel safe."

"Wonderland isn't a safe place, but you'll learn to get used to it," Blood said, shaking Lucas's hand firmly. He left them to get settled and thought about what will happen next. What will happpen if this knowledge falls into the wrong hands?

**AN: And finished. Its hard to write when you're new at this, but I'll get used to it. So tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Hannah, disclaimer please.**

**Hannah: Sinister only owns Lucas and I. Nothing else!**

Feeling drained from their ordeal, Lucas and Hannah said goodnight to each other. Well Hannah did, Lucas only hugged his sister and went into his room without saying a word.

"I have really got to fix him," Hannah said as she flopped onto the bed, sinking into the soft mattress. Sleep didn't come quickly so she simply lay there staring at the ceiling. She could still see the fire taking her home down, the only place she had ever known.

She turned onto her side and curled up underneath the cover. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

_"Lucas! Momma! Where are you?!" She screamed as she ran, looking through doors in search of her brother and mother. "Momma! Lucas!" She coughed as smoke filled her lungs and she struggled to see. A hand clamped around her wrist and she turned to see Lucas. His right eye was glowing and he looked relieved to see that she was alright. _

_Lucas began to drag her down the blazing hallway, holding his free hand up to block the brightness of the fire._

_"Where's Momma?" Hannah cried. Lucas didn't answer, he only continued to lead her towards safety. "We have to find her! Come on, we have to find her!" Her struggled to pull her hand free, but Lucas kept a firm grip on her. The ceiling began to fall apart. Lucas looked up to see a beam headed straight for Hannah. He reacted quickly by grabbing her arm with both hands and yanking her away, managing to get his arm hit._

_Hannah began to scream as more beams fell and Lucas lifted her into his arms._

Hannah felt herself being shaken awake. She bolted up and gasped. She clung to whoever had woken her and cried into their shoulder.

"Hush," her father said. "It's alright, you're safe now." He held her until she calmed down then he listened as she told him what she had dreamt. "It's over now."

"I blamed Lucas for her death. He would let me go and find her," she said, looking at her hands.

"He did what he thought was best to protect you," Blood said. "If he hadn't you would be dead too."

"I know," Hannah said. "But I told him some hurtful things. Of course he didn't say or do anything." Blood chuckled a little at her joking tone. If she could manage a small joke then she would be able to move on. "I guess I need to apologize for waking you, huh?"

"No, you didn't wake me," Blood said. "I was working when I heard you start to scream."

"Well sorry I interrupted your work," Hannah said.

Blood chuckled. "Your mother used to say the same thing when I caught her staring at me." Hannah giggled, remember how her mother would tell her how flustered she would get when she was around Blood.

"Yes, she told us about all of that. She even told us how you strangled her and shot at her.

Blood looked at her, surprised. "She did? Why would she tell you all of that?"

"Because we asked her to tell us all about you and everything that went on between you."

Blood didn't say anything, as Hannah laughed. He rolled his eyes as he left to let her sleep some more. He had her promise to join him for breakfast later on with Lucas so they could be introduced to Elliot and the twins.

As he closed her door he noticed Lucas leaning against his. He looked up at blood , giving him a look of wonder.

"What?" Blood asked.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Never struck as nice," he said.

"I'm not as cold-hearted as your mother made me sound," Blood said.

"Doubt you," Lucas said returning to his room. Blood went back to his office, confused by Lucas's behavior. Usually the boy was timid and didn't speak at all. _Does he not trust me_? Blood thought.

After a few time periods had passed, everyone gathered for breakfast. Hannah and Lucas sat on either side of Blood with, Elliot and the twin across from them. The twins pestered Elliot as usual, Blood ignored them, and Hannah and Lucas watched, matching what their mother had told them to the correct person.

"I still find this all shocking," Elliot said after learning who the two were.

"Us, too." The twins said as one.

"It is very shocking isn't it?" Hannah said smiling.

"We didn't know Alice had been pregnant when she left," Elliot said. "So your name is Hannah and he's Lucas right?"

Both Hannah and Lucas nodded. The twins jumped up and ran around the table. Each latched on to one of Hannah's arms. She laughed as they began calling her Lil' Sis. Lucas watched, a little annoyed but he didn't show it.

"Hey, we should play together," the twins said. "We should play at the Amusement Park!"

Blood set his teacup down with a loud clatter, causing the others to flinch and look at him. "No. I don't want anyone else to know that these two are here yet. It could cause problems and I wish to avoid a hassle."

"But Boss, we wanna play!" The twins whined.

"I said no," Blood said, sending them a glare. Hannah looked apologetically at the twins as they released her arms. She glanced at Lucas who nodded, as if agreeing with Blood. Lucas never liked to cause trouble and tried to avoid it at all costs, especially if it involved those he held dear to him.

"Looks like Lucas agrees with you Blood," Elliot observed. "I guess he really is your son." Blood remained silent and continued to drink his tea. Hannah carried on a conversation with the twins and Lucas stay as silent as ever. After breakfast was over and everyone left to go about their business, Elliot stopped Blood to ask him a question.

"What's wrong with Lucas?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Blood said.

"Why doesn't he speak and when he does, why doesn't he use full sentences? It's obvious that something is wrong with him."

"Nothing is wrong with him," Blood said.

"I know you're lying," Elliot said. "So tell me." Blood glared at him and Elliot backed off. It was obvious that Blood didn't want to discuss his son's mental health. As Blood walked to his office, he saw Lucas standing by the door.

"Ran off," he said. "To park."

"They left?!" Blood demanded. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Tried," Lucas said. "Wouldn't listen." Blood cursed under his breath and hurried back outside making sure to take a few faceless with him.

"Boss," a servant said, pointing back at the mansion. Blood glanced back to see Lucas hurrying to catch up to them.

"Lucas, go back," Blood ordered. Lucas shook his head.

"Coming with," he said. "My sister." Blood groaned at the stubborn way he said it.

"Fine but stay close to me at all times," he ordered to which Lucas nodded. They headed in the direction of the Amusement Park in search of the disobedient trio. "I'm going to kill those gatekeepers when I get my hands on them." Blood vowed.

**Till next time Little Laughers! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinister: *turns around* Oh I didn't see you there. Hello again Little Laughers! Hope you like this next chapter! Disclaimer please, Lucas.**

**Lucas: "..."**

**Sinister: guess not. Alright, I don't own any of the characters except Lucas and Hannah**.

Hannah laughed as the twins led the way to the Amusement Park, bickering with each other about which weapon was better, a knife or a gun. "Are you sure we won't get caught?" Hannah asked.

"We do this all the time," Dee said.

All the boss does is cut our pay," said Dum, as if it wasn't a problem for them. Hannah didn't complain about it. Her mom always told her about how much they slacked off.

"Are you certain?" Hannah asked, uncertain. A part of her had known this was a bad idea and yet she went along with it. If only Lucas had agreed to come too. Instead he had tried to stop them.

_"Oh come on Lucas," Hannah had begged her brother._

_"Will get angry," Lucas had said._

_"You know, I find it hard to understand you sometimes," Hannah had said frustratedly._

_"Lil' Brother doesn't like to have fun," the twins had said glaring slightly at Lucas._

They had ignored Lucas and his warning and left the mansion. Soon the Park came into sight and Hannah knew immediately that it was exactly the same as her mother had described it.

"Wow," Hannah exclaimed. "I always imagined what it would look like, but..."

"You wanna meet Boris?" The twins asked, excitedly. When Hannah nodded, they grabbed her hands and led her through the crowds. They found the cat soon enough. He wasn't hard to miss, what with his pink hair, tail and ears. He was talking with Gowland, and by the expressions on their faces, it must have been about Gowland's terrible music.

"Hey Boris," the twins called. "We have someone we want you meet." Boris's ears perked up and his tail swished crom side to side as he looked at Hannah. "This is Hannah."

"Cool," Boris said, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Are you an Outsider?"

"Sort of," Hannah said but she didn't explain.

"You look a lot like Alice," Gowland observed.

"Everybody's been telling me that," Hannah said, smiling.

"The only thing that's different is that your right eye is green," Gowland pointed out.

"I get that from my father," Hannah said, though she was careful not to say anything about him. She knew enough not to cause any more trouble than she already had. Hannah talked with them for a few minutes and managed to avoid the destruction of her ears. They were completely oblivious to the group hunting them down.

Lucas searched the crowds for any sign of his sister, but had no luck so far. He did as Blood asked and stayed close, though he wanted to find Hannah quickly before she caused trouble like she always did, like she already did.

"Do you see them?" Blood asked. Lucas shook his head no and turned his line of sight back to the crowds. A flash of pink caught his attention and he noticed the pink fur boa of the Cheshire Cat. He also noticed the twins and Hannah talking with him, Gowland having left to handle some things. Lucas tapped Blood's arm and pointed in the direction she was in.

"Go get her and bring her over here," Blood commanded. Lucas hurried towards them, careful not to alert them of his presence. Once close enough, he grabbed her wrist causing her to whip around.

"Lucas?" She gasped. "How did you find us?"

"Not important," he said. He began to drag her over to where Blood was waiting.

"Hey, let her go," Boris said grabbing her other wrist and pulling her back. Lucas shot a glare at the cat, his right eye beginning to glow. Boris flinched but stood his ground. "If she doesn't want go, then she doesn't have to."

"Yes she does," an angry voice said. The twins hurried to hide behind Boris after receiving a death glare from Blood. Boris released Hannah who was pulled away by Lucas. "I told you three not to come here," he snapped at the guilty trio. The twins had come out from behind Boris and were hanging their heads in shame, which was unusual for them. "Yet you disobeyed."

"Ease up Hatter," Boris said. "What's the big deal? There was no harm done." Hannah struggled to loosen Lucas's grip on her as they left without saying a word. Boris ran after them, trying to get answers.

"Come on, Hatter," he said. "What's the big deal? Its not like she's someone dear to you." Blood whipped out his cane transforming it into his machine gun and aiming at the cats's head.

"Oh, so she is," Boris grinned.

"Not in the way you're thinking," Blood growled. He retracted the gun when Boris held his hands up in surrender.

"So if she's not dear to you in that way, then how is she dear to you?" He said, grin growing larger. Blood ignored him and turned back to the direction of the mansion. "Come on, tell me."

Hannah and Lucas stayed silent, though Hannah wanted to tell Boris everything. Blood saw the look on her face and he knew she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut for much longer. He sighed. "Hannah, tell him what you want to say." Hannah looked at him, uncertain that he would actually let her. He nodded for her to go ahead and she told Boris everything. Boris's smile faded and was replace with a look of shock and disbelief. He looked from Hannah and Lucas to Blood and back. He could see the similarity between Blood and Lucas and he now knew where Hannah's green eye came from.

"I can't believe it," Boris said, rubbing his eyes and looking again. "You two are his children?!" Lucas nodded. "It can't be. How did this happen? How old are you two anyway, and why didn't we know about you?"

"Alice wanted to keep from causing us all pain," Blood said. "She kept them hidden from Nightmare so he would never be able to tell us."

"And to answer your other questions," Hannah said. "I think you know how it happened and we're fifteen years old." Boris stilled looked as if he didn't believe them. "And also, before we came here, our home was set on fire and we were the only ome to make it out alive. Momma died."

"What?!" Boris shouted. "No... she... she couldn't have." Boris fell to his knees and stared wide eyed at the ground. As he sat there Blood suggested that they leave him alone to grieve. Lucas took hold of Hannah's hand once again and led her after their father.

"Boris," Blood stopped and looked back at the cat. "Keep what Hannah told you to yourself. If word reaches the others then we'll all have trouble on our hands."

"A-alright," Boris stuttered, fighting back the tears. "I'll try to keep it to myself." Blood thanked them and then they all headed back to the mansion.

"You three are still in trouble," Blood said. "Gatekeepers, you won't be getting your pay for the next twenty time changes." The twins cried in outrage, but Blood didn't say anything else to them. "As for Hannah, you are not allowed to leave the mansion without someone to escort you. Maybe you'll learn not to leave when I say you can't."

"That's so not fair," Hannah said crossing her arms.

"Life not fair," Lucas mumbled. He agreed that Hannah shouldn't have left with the twins. If she hadn't she could have avoided this.

"Shut up, Lucas," Hannah snapped. "You good at shutting up, idiot."

"Hannah, enough!" Blood said. "Don't blame your brother for what you did."

"No, I always wanted to say this to him," Hannah said angrily. "He always got all the attention from mom because he's stupid, or I as I like to say behind his back, a retarded mental patient." Lucas's jaw began to quiver as the glow in his right eye faded and his left started to glow. A few tears escaped but he wiped them away. He glared daggers into his sister as she glared daggers at him.

"Hannah!" Blood warned. "That is enough."

"Alright," Lucas said. "You're no longer considered my sister." Hannah's eyes widened and even Blood was surprised. It was the first full sentence he had used and it was the most hurtful one a person could say to their sibling. Once at the gates to the mansion Lucas hurried away to his room, leaving the others to stare after him in surprise.

**AN: *laughs nervously* This is what happens when I cant think of a good ending. Anyway sorry Boris! Please review let me know if I was too mean to the characters.**

**FloraRose23: Blood's character is hard to get right. I also noticed that in other stories that have his children in it. **

**Yuuki Hinshouga: Work on new chapters begins right after I post finished chapters so you never have to wait very long. And if I do take too long then it means I have other things to do or I have writers block.**

**Thank you both for reviewing! **

**Till next time Little Laughers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well hello Little Laughers! I've been busy for a while so it took me a long time to finish this. But I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer please, Blood!**

**Blood: the Young Lady owns only Lucas and Hannah. Nothing else.**

Hannah started after her brother but a hand on her arm stopped her. She looked at Blood who shook his head, telling her to leave Lucas be for now. She listened to him and didn't bother looking for Lucas for the rest of the day. When the time period changed to night and everyone was outside for the tea party, she would glance at Lucas every how and then. He simply sat there, staring at his teacup, ignoring the twins when they tried to talk to him.

Hannah set her teacup down abruptly causing a loud clatter. She stood from her seat and left, the others calling after her. Once she got to her room, she slammed the door closed behind her. Grabbing a pillow from the bed, she muffled her scream of anger and frustration. She plopped down onto the bed and hugged the pillow to her chest, something she always did when she was upset. A knock on the door caught her attention.

"Go away!" She shouted. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" She stayed silent as she heard the person's footsteps receed. She sighed and set the pillow down before standing and heading for the door. She opened the door and looked down the hallway to see her brother's retreating back. "What did want Lucas?" She called. He looked at her over her shoulder and continued on down the hall. Hannah stared after him before heading after him, struggling to catch up.

"Hey!" She said. "Lucas, what did you want?"

"I don't have anything to say to you," he said, surprising her again.

"What's this all? You can talk normally now?" He said nothing in response and Hannah began to get irritated again. "Or have you been faking it all this time?"

"Haven't," was all he said. He kept walking away but Hannah wouldn't leave him alone. She pestered him but he only ignored her. Her temper was rising and she was tempted to slap him. Her right eye began to glow, showing that she was behaving like her father. She hadn't realized that he was going back to the teaparty until he stopped by the door. She glared at him when he gave her an innocent look.

"Not my fault," he said. "You followed."

"Well Now I'm going back," she said.

"Only father is out there now," Lucas said. He opened the door and stepped out, leaving Hannah to make up her mind whether to join them or go back to her room. She sighed and stepped out, going back to the seat she had occupied before she stormed out earlier.

"I'm glad you decide to join us again," Blood said as she sat. She glared at him slightly, earning a chuckle from him. "Tell me, why did you storm out of here so suddenly?"

"I think you know why," she snapped. Blood left her alone for the time being. _If those fight like this now, _he thought,_ then how did they act when they were with their mother. _

Hannah calmed down after a while of silence. Her eye stopped glowing as she calmed and she apologized to Blood for snapping at him.

"I understand that you are angry with your brother," he said. "But you're siblings. You shouldn't fight with each other." Hannah knew he was right. Siblings shouldn't fight, but then again it wouldn't seem normal if they didn't fight with each other every now and then. It was a natural thing for siblings to fight. "I know what you're thinking."

Hannah hung her head.

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled.

"If you apologized for what you said to him, maybe he'd forgive you and apologize as well," Blood said turning to look at Lucas.

"No chance," Lucas said turning away. Hannah had to agree. At this point an apology wouldn't help either of them. Hannah may have insulted him, but he had said she wasn't his sister. That was a pretty hurtful thing to say to ones sibling.

"Give it a try and stop this fighting," Blood said. He stood from his seat and headed inside leaving the two alone in silence.

"You know my insult wasn't as bad as what you said," Hannah said randomly. Lucas ignored her and continued to stare into space. "Fine be that way; I don't really care." Sh was starting to get even more aggravated by the fact that he didn't respond at all. Lucas was winning this because he didn't respond and that mad Hannah even more angry. "I should stop talking to you all together, shouldn't I?"

"Not doing a very good job."

"Fine, I'll stop talking."

Lucas looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Hannah started laughing which drew laughter from Lucas. They now knew stupid that the fight was and they laughed at the fact that they had fought in the first place.

"I hate you sometimes," Hannah said after the laughter had died down.

"Same," Lucas said.

"Sorry for calling you a retarted mental patient."

"Sorry for saying you aren't my sister."

"I guess that means dad was right," Hannah said jokingly. Lucas chuckled. They had both hated when their mother had been right about something, and now they had to get used to their father. What a challenge! "Great, now we have another parent that will always be right when it comes to arguments between us."

"Guess so," Lucas agreed.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Hannah said suddenly. "Let's ask if we can go and meet Vivaldi, Ace, and Peter!" Lucas didn't have time to answer before Hannah had run off to ask permission.

_I just know something terrible is going to happen_, Lucas thought as he hurried after her.

**Sinister: Well, that was fun!**

**Hannah: no it wasn't.**

**Sinister: shut up Hannah, or I'll make you miserable! Anyway, until next time Little Laughers!**

**Misfortuned Checkmate: there are typos because my tablet doesn't like me at certain times during the day, so I do apologize. Thanks for your review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Alright Little Laughers, school has been a pain and I promised my brother I would keep my grades up. I'm trying my best to keep working on this but school has to come first. But anyway enjoy! Disclaimer please!**

**Everyone: Sinister owns nothing. Only Hannah and Lucas. Please review!**

Hannah stood with her arms crossed and glared at her father. He returned her glare with one of his own that should have sent her running.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"The rabbit has been unstable since your mother had left Wonderland and there is no predicting what he will do," he said. "And I don't trust him or that knight."

"What about Vivaldi?" Hannah asked. "Don't you want her to meet us?" Blood opened his mouth as if to say something but he closed it abruptly. He glanced at Lucas who had remained silent the entire time. Lucas didn't meet his eyes a he spoke.

"Its pointless to argue," he said. "She will win."

Blood closed his eyes and thought for a minute. He could either take them to the castle or say no and make them stay. Heaven knows the latter wouldn't work. When he opened his eyes again, Hannah was looking at him expectantly and Lucas wa begging with his eyes to say no.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "I'll send Vivaldi a message and see what she responds with."

Hannah squealed in excited happiness. Lucas covered his ears and frowned at his sister in annoyance.

"Sorry Lucas," Hannah giggled. Blood could tell that Hannah was excited to meet their aunt, but Lucas was unhappy. He was glaring at the floor.

"I know you're not happy with me Lucas," he said causing the teen to look at him.

"You," Lucas began. "gave up too easily." Blood felt his eyes narrow slightly. He didn't say anything as Lucas turned to look back at the floor. Blood decided that he would talk to Lucas alone sometime and see what his problem was. Hannah hadn't heard the exchange between the two. She was so excited that her left eye glowed brightly.

"I can't wait," she exclaimed. Luca plopped down on the sofa and watched his sister as she practically danced around the room. Blood sat down at his desk and began writing his message. Once he finished, he had one of the faceless servants deliver it to the Castle. He didn't like this at all, but Hannah was stubborn and she would have pestered him continuously until he finally gave in.

Hannah had calmed down enough to be a bother to Lucas. Lucas tried to ignore her but it was pointless; it was extremely hard to ignore someone like her. Blood felt the corners of his mouth pull up into a small smile. He never thought he would have ever been a father. It had been a shock and was hard to believe at first, but when he got to know them more, he believed it completely. He started to think about Alice and how they acted like her, though Lucas didn't show it much. The memorie he had suppressed of Alice came flooding into his mind as he thought of her. His heart ached as he remembered that she was dead and he quickly turned his mind to other things. Specifically where Hannah had disappeared to; she ha left without Blood noticing.

"You look upset," Lucas said. He was standing in front of the desk with his arms crossed. "Why?"

"Troublesome thoughts," Blood said simply. "That's all."

"You were thinking about Momma," he said. "Weren't you?"

"Perhaps," Blood made sure he didn't show any emotion a he answered. Lucas didn't say anything more as he turned and began to leave. "Wait a minute."

He looked ove his shoulder when Blood said that.

"I want to know why you act this way toward me," he said. "You act as if I have wronged you in some way." Lucas turned competely around now. Both of his eyes glowed as he looked at his father.

"I don't like people that hurt my family," Lucas said menacingly. "Momma may have forgiven you for what you did to her, shooting at her and choking her, but I sure havent."

Blood was taken aback by this. Lucas turned swiftly and left, slamming the door behind him.

"So he doesn't like me for something that happened so long ago," He said to himself. "Great."

Hannah was sitting in Lucas's room when he came in. He was surprised for a second but then he was annoyed.

"What?"

"I saw your face," Hannah said ignoring his tone. "You don't want to go to the Castle do you?"

"No, I don't," Lucas said. "I feel as if something will happen if we go." Hannah rolled her eyes. He always said that when she wanted to go somewhere that seemed dangerous to him.

"Oh come on," Hannah exclaimed. "Nothing will happen alright? Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because both of you eyes are glowing and you look mad." Lucas said nothing as he sat down beside her. He gave her a small smile to show he wasn't angry but Hannah was still curious. She wanted to keep questioning him, but he started to talk.

"Why do you want to meet everyone despite what he says?" He asked.

"Because I want to know if they're really like momma said they are," Hannah explained. "Don't you?" Lucas shook his head. "Oh. So you don't want to meet everyone just to meet them?" Lucas shook his head again. Hannah took on a disappointed look.

"But if you want to meet them, then I guess I'll meet them with you. We promised momma we would stick together no matter what, after all." Hannah nodded happily and talked excitedly about what the Castle might look like.

After spending an hour or so talking with each other, they heard a knock on the door. It was Blood and he was holding a letter.

"I didn't think she would answer so quickly," he said. "But she agreed to alloww me to bring you to meet her." Hannah jumped up excitedly.

"Yay!"

Blood chuckled at Hannah's excitement, but when Lucas didn't react, he frowned slightly.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes, so go ahead and make yourselves presentable," Blood said before he left, closing the door behind him.

Hannah rushed around the room, getting ready. Lucas rolled his eyes at her in annoyance. He glanced at her when she picked up her hair brush.

"What are you planning?" He asked. She smiled evily as she walked over to him. "Hannah, you better not." But she ignored him and brushed his unruly hair. As a joke she tied it up into a ponytail.

"Now all you have to do is straighten your shirt and tie," Hannah said with a grin. Lucas did so but glared at her as he did.

"I'm not wearing the ponytail." He yanked it out and threw it onto her bed. Hannah began to pout but Lucas didn't give in.

"Okay, I won't make you wear the ponytail," Hannah sighed. "Maybe next time."

"No chance," he growled. "Let's go already." He didn't give Hannah a chance to say anything as he left the room ruffling his hair causing it to look as messy as Blood's. Hannah hurried after and shut the door behind her. Lucas was already waiting outside with Blood by the time she made to the main door.

"How did you get out here so fast?" She asked him. He shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Are you ready?" Blood asked. When they both nodded they set off in the direction of the Castle. Hannah engaged in conversation with Blood. They were talking about how Hannah and Lucas's lives were in the world they grew up in. There wasn't much to talk about though, as they spent mpst of their time staying indoors and never going outside in case someone was waiting to hurt or kill them. Blood scowled as he listened to her tell a story about how someone had tried to kill her, but Lucas had stopped him. But he had gotten a scar for his troubles in protecting her.

"Is he always protecting you?" Blood asked after she had finished.

"Yeah," she said. "He's always been like that. I think he gets it from you." She smiled as she said that last part. Blood glanced over his shoulder at Lucas who was walking a little ways behind them. Lucas was glancing at the trees as he walked. He most likely expected to be attacked at some point or another. He must have sensed Blood's gaze because he instantly switched his gaze over to meet Blood's. He looked away after giving him a glare. Blood sighed and turned back to the path ahead.

They had made it to the Castle a few minutes after that. Hannah could barely contain her excitement as they came up to the doors. Since they were expected, the guards let them in, welcoming Hannah and Lucas. They were led to the audience chamber where Vivaldi was waiting with Peter and Ace. Lucas stiffened slightly, Hannah smiled brightly, and Blood kept his usual composed expression.

Ace waved in his usual cheerful manor. Peter was frowning as he watched the three walk into the room. Vivaldi had come down from her throne to greet them properly.

"You must be Hannah and Lucas," she said. "We are pleased to meet you both." Hannah agreed but Luca fell back into the silence he had used when he first arrived in Wonderland. Peter cleared his throat and asked who exactly they were.

Blood didn't say anything at first, but then he told them everything. Ace and Vivaldi were surprised and they looked the twins over. Peter however seemed to be frozen in place. His red eyes were vacant, but as the news sunk in he took on an expression of rage. He turned the watch he carried into a gun and pointed it straight at Blood. Before he had a chance to pull the trigger, a hand had grabbed his wrist and twisted it sharply. He yelled as his grip on the gun loosened. It dropped back to his side, turning back into the watch. Peter whipped his gaze over to see Lucas standing beside him, holding his wrist. His green eye glowed as he glared at the rabbit.

"Hannah and I don't want to be orphans," he said. Peter's eyes widened in shock. Lucas released him and returned to standing beside his sister.

"Wow," Ace laughed. "That was something I wasn't expecting."

"Us as well," Vivaldi agreed. Peter held his injured wrist and glared at the teen that had probably broken it.

"It is a lot to take in isn't it?" Hannah asked.

"It is," Peter said. "But what did he mean by orphans?"

"Um..." Hannah trailed off unable to finish her sentence. But apparently Blood had no problem in hurting the rabbit.

"Alice is dead," he said. "The house they lived in was set on fire and Alice didn't make it out." Peter fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as he did so. Everyone knew how much Peter loved Alice, and to hear that she had died had shattered his clock. Hannah slapped Blood's arm and glared at him.

"That was harsh," she said. "And you know it." Blood just shrugged. Hannah's glare grew darker slightly. She turned away and looked at Peter who had stood up. He wiped away his tears briskly and brushed off his knees.

"So you two came here, because you had no one left in that world?" Peter asked, his voice cracking.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "And we would prefer to keep what we have left if that's alright with you." Blood listened to this surprised. Not only had Lucas stopped Peter from killing him but he also said he didn't want to lose him. Perhaps Lucas did trust him deep down and just didn't want to show it. Hannah saw Blood deep in thought as he listened to Lucas speak.

_What is he thinking about? _She thought to herself. Her attention then turned back to the knight. He was picking on Peter about how weak he was because a teenager had basically defeated him. Peter ignored him and Hannah.

"You look so much like her," he said sadly. "I wish she had stayed." Hannah felt bad for him. He turned to look at Lucas. "And you look very much like _him_." He said pointing at Blood. "Except for your blue eye. That I can see came from Alice." Lucas nodded his head slightly confirming his words.

"So in a way she is here with us," Peter said cheering up instantly. Hannah smiled at that.

"If you want to put it that way, then yeah!" She said. Lucas look puzzled before he understood what Peter had meant.

"Stupid," he muttered under his breath mentally slapping himself. He always hated how slow his brain was and how he wasn't able to understand things quickly. But it was the way he was born and couldn't change that no matter how much he wanted to.

"What did you say, Lucas," Blood asked, overhearing his muttering.

"Nothing," he responded. He noticed Peter still holding his wrist awkwardly. "Didn't break it," he called to Peter. Peter looked at confused until he realized wht he meant. He held his wrist up to examine it. When he bent it nd winced from the pain. Lucas was right; it wasn't broken. But how? Lucas had twisted it hard enough to break it.

Hannah looked speechless, which wasn't normal for her.

"Wow," she said. "I thought for sure he had broken it."

"Me too," Ace laughed.

"Us as well," Vivaldi said. "We thought for sure that he had broken it."

Lucas didn't say anything as they thought of how Lucas hadn't broken Peter's wrist.

"Not that big of a deal," Lucas muttered to Blood. "I simply twisted it. Not enough to break it." Blood looked at him. "I want to leave now."

"Why?"

"Something feels wrong," Lucas said glancing around. "I think something is going to happen if we stay any longer." Blood's eyebrow arched in a quetioning way. He looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps Lucas was used to expecting danger and now he saw it even when he was in a safe place. No one here would hurt him; so what was he expecting to happen?

"I think its time we leave," Blood said loud enough for Hannah to hear. She stopped laughing with Ace and turned to look at her father and brother.

"Aw, but why?" He whined. "Can I stay?" Lucas was about to answer her when Ace chimed in.

"Yeah," he said cheerfully. "She can stay if she wants to~!

**Sinister: That's all I have for now! I hope you liked it and don't get mad at me fans of Peter for hurting him; I dont like him. **

**Peter: I don't like you either! **

**Please review and tell me what ya think! Good-bye for now Little Laughers!**


End file.
